


Deleted Scene

by Nary



Category: MythBusters
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lube, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so we've been getting a lot of requests on the message  board that we test this one out, and mostly we just want you to stop  asking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleted Scene

[Jamie] Okay, so we've been getting a lot of requests on the message board that we test this one out, and mostly we just want you to stop asking.

[Adam] Mostly.

[Jamie] Remember, we're trained professionals.

[Adam] Don't try this at home – unless, you know, you're into that sort of thing.

[Jamie] So the question is, can you really use spit as lube for anal sex?

[Adam] I think a lot of people have seen Brokeback Mountain…

[Jamie] Right, where Jack and Ennis are in the tent, and Ennis sort of spits on his hand and then just kinda shoves on in?

[Adam] Aw, I love that movie.

[Jamie] Yeah, well, that's the part that people want us to test. Buncha pervs in our audience.

[Adam] It's also kind of a convention of slash fiction, too, I guess when people don't want to spoil the mood by having their characters look around for lube or whatever.

[Jamie] …You read slash?

[Adam] So? Shut up.

[Jamie] Sorry. Moving on…

[Adam] At first we thought we could rig something up with Buster, but then, Buster's not going to tell us if something hurts, sooo…

[Jamie] I absolutely rejected the pig carcass plan.

[Adam] Yeah, I think that was for the best.

[Jamie] The only way to test this out is with two actual people.

[Adam] Like us.

[Jamie] Very much like us.

[Adam] Oh, and if you're wondering how we decided who'd be on top, we flipped a coin.

[Jamie] I won.

[Adam] Or lost, depending on your point of view.

[Jamie] Whatever, Savage, just bend over. *zip* They're totally going to blur this out.

[Adam] Or maybe put in one of those big black 'CENSORED' bars.

[Jamie] Hilarious. Gimme a minute here… Okay, you ready to go?

[Adam] Whenever you are, big guy.

[Jamie] Okay, so in the movie, he spits on his hand, like so. Rubs it on – it's hard to tell from the shot, but it looks like just on himself, and then goes to town.

[Adam] OW, motherf@ck! Stop stop stop!

[Jamie] Okay, okay. Whoa.

[Adam] Ahhh, god damn. In case you couldn't tell, that hurt like a son of a bitch.

[Jamie] Yeah, and I didn't really make it very far, either.

[Adam] Far enough. F@cking hell.

[Jamie] So, at the moment, it's looking busted.

[Adam] It is? I mean, it stings like hell, but...

[Jamie] The myth.

[Adam] Oh, that.

[Jamie] But I think the key we're missing here is that, in the movie, both the guys are really amazingly turned on. I mean, god-damn-I'm-about-to-explode kind of horny.

[Adam] Hey, uh, Jamie, what are you doing…? Oh. Ohhh. Oh, wow.

[Jamie] So if you're in the right state of mind, or you take the time to get your partner into the right state of mind, the human body's capable of some amazing things.

[Adam] Oh, Jesus, Jamie, yeah, don't stop that…

[Jamie] Hold on, hold on… there, yeah…

[Adam] Oh my God, I've never… unh… holy sh!t.

[Jamie] Come on, yeah, that's it… Okay, gonna try it again now… ready?

[Adam] *incoherent noises*

[Jamie] I think that's a yes. Okay, there we go… halfway… almost…. There!

[Adam] Holy Mother of Mercy, yes!

[Jamie] And there you have it.

[Adam] Wait, you're not stopping, are you?

[Jamie] I, uh, well, the experiment's done, and…

[Adam] F@ck that! Get back in there, you bastard.

[Jamie] Well, when you ask so nicely… Cut the camera, would you?

[Narrator] Some time later…

[Jamie] *cough* Yeah.

[Adam] Yeah.

[Jamie] So, I think we've got to call this one Confirmed. And Adam's cherry, Busted.

[Adam] Har har.

[Jamie] Oh, you love it.


End file.
